bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
DVD
DVD (an abbreviation of "digital video disc" or "digital versatile disc") is a digital optical disc storage format invented and developed by Panasonic, Philips, Sony, and Toshiba in 1995. VeggieTales *Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 24, 2001) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 15, 2001) *Rack, Shack and Benny/Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16, 2002) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (September 25, 2002) *The Star of Christmas (October 29, 2002) *Heroes of the Bible! (February 4, 2003) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 4, 2003) *Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky/The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (May 20, 2003) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5, 2003) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Dave and the Giant Pickle/Lyle the Kindly Viking/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/An Easter Carol (February 10, 2004) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/A Snoodle's Tale (May 18, 2004) *Sumo of the Opera Sampler (August 1, 2004) *Sumo of the Opera (August 31, 2004) *Silly Song Sampler (October 5, 2004) *Very Silly Songs!/The End of Silliness?/Veg-O-Rama Jukebox/Holiday Double Feature/Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (November 9, 2004) *An Easter Carol/Duke and the Great Pie War (March 5, 2005) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (June 25, 2005) *Lord of the Beans (November 15, 2005) *Are You My Neighbor?/Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 11, 2006) *Dave and the Giant Pickle/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (July 29, 2006) *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo/Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (October 1, 2006) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 4, 2006) *Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips/Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (February 3, 2007) *King George and the Ducky/Lyle the Kindly Viking/Moe and the Big Exit (March 3, 2007) *God Made You Special (August 11, 2007) *Very Silly Songs!/The End of Silliness? (September 18, 2007) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (October 6, 2007) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing Along Songs and More (December 15, 2007) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (January 29, 2008) *Very Silly Songs!/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Madame Blueberry/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/The Ballad of Little Joe/Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (February 12, 2008) *Lessons from the Sock Drawer (May 6, 2008) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (July 12, 2008) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (September 20, 2008) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (October 14, 2008) *Rack, Shack and Benny/Dave and the Giant Pickle, Josh and the Big Wall!/An Easter Carol/Abe and the Amazing Promise (February 6, 2009) 3-2-1 Penguins! LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures VeggieTales in the House Category:Miscellaneous Category:Video Formats Category:Noah's Ark Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess Category:Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Princess and the Popstar Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:It's a Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe and the Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Lessons from the Sock Drawer Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord of the Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo of the Opera Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Category:The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Yodelnapper! Category:The Star of Christmas Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Leggo My Ego! Category:LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:The End of Silliness? Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared?